You're my Fire
by BellCat
Summary: A naruto fanfiction, revolving around the life of Kakashi Hatake. Who as a teen meets an abrasive and headstrong ninja in the Anbu that leads him on an adventure of a lifetime. This story is a Kakashi x OC, with effort to maintain realistic relationships, and adventure.
1. Murder at sundown

_Tap, tap, tap._ Slim fingers drummed the wooden walls impatiently. The elders frowned, looking uncomfortably at the stoic mask that adorned the small ninja. Snow white porcelain, crafted to resemble a leopard rested on the face of the ninja. Red and black spots decorated the top, while sharp lines following under the black slits for eyes. Black cloth attached to the mask stretched back, covering the ninja's head and obscuring any view of the young anbu's face or hair. The elder's eyes shifted from the papers on his desk to the stillness of the Third Hokage. The old man was looking out the window at the darkening skies, a frown creasing his face.

"This is of utmost importance." Sarutobi's gaze drifted over the masked ninja. "I expect you'll be able to carry it out with haste." A moment of silence passed before the Anbu nodded. "You should leave immediately; I have a team assembled to follow under your command."

"I'll leave for the rendezvous point now then, unless you have anything else to discuss..." The Anbu's voice trailed off waiting for a response.

"Be careful. I trust your abilities will be able to keep everyone alive." With that, the ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Not assured Danzo coughed, breaking the silence.

"You're really putting the fate of the village in the hands of a child? Only a fool would be so reckless with the people's safety."

Sarutobi turned to face him, his expression grim. "The Aomori clan assures me this is one of their best. Their age means nothing in comparison to their skill." Gray clouds continued to gather over the village. The sunlight retreating behind the darkened veil as faint silhouettes gathered at the wall. "I trust they have the ability to carry out this mission."

"Trust means very little. You know nothing of them." Danzo abruptly stood up and exited the room ending the conversation. The Hokage sighed and shifted to his own seat.

* * *

Kakashi stood patiently by the gate with three others. Peering out of his mask, he examined his partners for the mission. All men dressed in the Anbu uniform, their masks carved delicately as a Monkey, Fox, and Rabbit. The Monkey had short obsidian hair that clung to the back of his neck. The Fox's hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and the Rabbit had brown hair in a bowl cut. Neither of them looked particularly impressive, especially the rabbit mask, who was rather scrawny in comparison to the rest of them. Kakashi didn't have the time to further analyze them however, when they were joined by another masked ninja with a leopard mask.

"Get in formation, we're leaving now." He had no time to ask about the mission, having been in the dark since being called on it. He stepped in tow behind the shorter Anbu, who seemed to work out at least more than the Rabbit judging by the definition in their arms.

"I take it you're the Captain?" The Monkey inquired.

"Yes I'll be leading this mission. You'll all be properly informed when we make camp. Until then just shut up and follow me." Replied the captain curtly. The squad took to the trees and began to running with great haste. Kakashi's brow furrowed beneath his Dog Mask, not sure what to make of their Captain.

About an hour had passed since they crossed the border of the land of fire. Kakashi judged they were heading northwest of Konoha, meaning their destination had to be the Land of Earth. Night had already fallen upon them, but still their Captain made no motion of slowing down for camp. Clouds blocked out the stars and moon, shrouding them in a deep darkness. If they weren't traveling so closely knit, Kakashi bet they would've lost each other within seconds. Adjusting his scarf, he quickened his pace to catch up from the rear of the party. Abruptly the tree line ended as they all landed upon the hard earth with soft thuds. There was a pause in their momentum, as they waited for the direction of their Captain. After a few brief seconds, their journey was renewed and with much more haste now that they were out in the open in enemy territory. _We're blindly following this man... If we just had some clue._ He shook his head. It was no use to have these thoughts now it was far too late.

"I don't think I can keep going." A voice meekly piped up. Kakashi turned his head to him before looking at the Captain who didn't seem to take any notice. Sweat was visible on the Rabbit's arms and neck and though his mask covered his face, Kakashi had a feeling the man beneath the mask was a wreck. "Please..."

"Shut up. We'll stop in two more miles." The uncivil response was enough to have the meek man fall back a couple strides. Ten grueling minutes passed before their Captain showed any signs of slowing down. Kakashi could hear the sound of a waterfall ahead. They slowed their pace as the terrain below their feet quickly shifted to smooth boulders. A heavy mist sprayed at them, soaking their clothes and making their masks drip with water. The Captain leapt into the waterfall and the others followed suit without hesitation.

Kakashi landed on the wet surface, using chakra in his feet to help keep him from slipping on the drenched stone in the darkness. Instantly the deep cave was brightly illuminated, causing the shinobi to turn away so their eyes could adjust. Once his had, Kakashi peered over at the Captain whose hands were blazing with fire.

"We'll rest here for tonight. I'll brief you now and then prepare for the watch." The tired ninjas sluggishly trailed to the back of the cave, sitting among the dry rocks. Kakashi kept his eyes on his Captain who waved away the flames on one of his hands before joining them. "This mission is classified to everyone outside of this cave." There was a pause to make sure that detail sunk in. "We're here to execute Lord Hashiyara."

"Lord Hashiyara? Why? I thought he was helping the village with funding." The Monkey questioned.

"Recent evidence as pointed to him being a known slave profiteer. A few missing citizens had escaped his... custody. He was also supplying Kusagakure and Kumogakure during the Third Shinobi War." Kakashi's hand tightened into a fist at the names of the two villages. "We must execute him swiftly and without detection. If we're found out, it could jeopardize the village and the people's safety." There was a long moment of silence as the ninja took it all in. "You were all chosen for a reason. Tomorrow morning You'll tell me your specialties, so I can properly plan the assault."

"You mean you weren't already informed of us?"

"No. This mission was put together quickly as the situation called for; I myself was only appointed Captain minutes before you all gathered together." There was an exasperated sigh. "Now then... Me and the Dog." A finger was pointed at Kakashi. "We'll take first watch. You three will take last watch." The Captain began moving towards the mouth of the cave. "Rest now, you'll all need it for tomorrow."

Kakashi followed suit, moving out to rocks by the waterfall. "Sit here. We'll get wet but enemies can't hear or see us." He nodded, taking a position on one of the taller rocks which granted a good view around the fall. It wasn't long before he was hit with a scroll wrapped up in plastic to avoid getting wet. He glanced at the Leopard Anbu before carefully unraveling it. A pen falling out in his lap.

'_So what should, I call you? Dog?'_

Kakashi shot a unamused glare at the ninja before writing his name back. Moments later getting hit with it again.

'_That's your real name. You're going to need a codename. So give me something better Dog.'_

_'Sohei.'_ This time he waited until he was sure the Captain wasn't paying attention before tossing the scroll back, hitting them in the head. He couldn't hear over the fall if there was any grumbling, but he gave a wave when an obvious hidden glare was sent his way. When the scroll was sent back he caught it, smiling beneath his mask. His eyes scanned outside the cave before reading the message.

'_Alright Dog. Call me Snow.'_

_'Snow that's the best you got?'_

_'Can it, Dog.'_

The writing stopped, and slowly half the night whittled away before he was motioned to head back into the cave. The other three nin were awoken and went to take their positions. Kakashi was soon startled by a burst of flames that erupted over the Captain before vanishing.

"I can't sleep in wet clothes." Kakashi motioned at his attire. "Deal with it I'm not a laundry service." Sighing he curled up on one of the rocks using a bag for a pillow. Four hours later they were awoken by the watch; the sun beginning to rise.

* * *

"Alright so, Monkey here is a Taijutsu and weapon specialist. Fox is a member of the Hyuuga clan, Rabbit is good with Genjutsu, Dog is a copycat." Snow laughed at the results. "Alright, we're climbing mountains today kids, I need something proper to call you all."

"Hei." The Monkey sounded off.

"Ame" Fox was next.

"Uwe" Rabbit followed meekly in order.

"Sohei" Kakashi finished.

"And I'm Snow. Alright kiddies, let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover. Climbing a mountain isn't easy but it's the only way in." Snow motioned for them to follow not leaving any time for chatter. The ninja filed out of the waterfall and began to sprint towards the mountain, crossing the rest of Kusagakure by noon without incident.

"Snow, It's been rather quiet. Isn't that strange?" Hei questioned.

"No. I'm well aware of this route. I know the land and how to avoid most of the watch." Snow answered. "By the time we're spotted by anyone we'll be long gone."

"So that's why we haven't run into trouble." Ame laughed. "I thought it was just a bad omen or extremely good luck."

"We're not in the clear yet. The mountains will make us easy targets if we're caught." Uwe moved towards the front of the group as they approached the base of the mountain. Kakashi gazed up at the towering peaks. The sheer cliffs had little to no nooks to grab or rest on. A couple drops of rain began to fall from the sky. The gradual buildup of drops began the symphony of the coming storm. "Uwe." Snow's voice held an unspoken command. The Rabbit masked teen stepped forward, his hands moving rapidly in various seals.

"_U, Tori, Ushi, U. Illusionary cloak." _Kakashi blinked a few times, watching as a blanket of chakra erupted from Uwe's body and wrapped around them. "This should keep casual glances from noticing us."

"Good. Then let's get going." Summoning the chakra to their feet the group began scaling the side of the mountain. "Once we get past this height, it'll be smoother climbing from here." Kakashi scanned the upper section of the cliffs, looking for any potential threat. Other than a few birds it was void of life. An ill feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach putting him on edge. Leaping up on the first ledge, the ninja barely had time to catch their breath before they heard a sharp whistling. Kakashi pulled out a kunai, rolling it in his hands so the tip was pointing back towards his elbow. He jumped in front of Uwe deflecting the oncoming shureiken.

"Kukuku." The laugh echoed off the mountains. "Better than I expected of ninja foolish enough to try and cross these mountains." A blur flashed by as a man landed farther up the mountain. "Now fuck off!" He formed the snake seal, causing rocks from above to fall down at them. The squad split leaping away from the falling rocks and easily avoided being crushed, unfortunately Uwe and Snow were now separated by the rockslide. A cloud of dust erupted from the impact of the falling rocks, obscuring them from sight of their enemy.

"Try this!" Hei burst from the dust cloud, throwing kunai at the ninja with explosive tags attached. The Rock nin dodged back, bouncing away from them and right into a waiting Kakashi. Forming the Tiger seal he blew a fire ball. Caught off guard the enemy twisted in an attempt to avoid the main blast but still getting grazed by the flames searing his arm.

The Hyuuga leapt up engaging the Rock nin in close combat. His advances were easily deflected however, and Ame was kicked back, dropping twenty feet below. Snow dashed in, steam rising around the Captain as the rain poured down. Snow ended a series of seals with the Tiger as flames engulfed the shinobi and moved towards the enemy with outstretched talons. The Rock nin clapped his hands together bringing up a wall of stone to block the oncoming assault of fire.

"Alright, I've had enough fun for now." The ninja slammed his hand on the hard surface, the earth breaking up at his attack. Loose rocks began sliding down in a large scale rock slide.

"MOVE!" Kakashi heard Snow call out, as they tried desperately to avoid the falling rocks. Kakashi leapt up on a more stable boulder out of reach of the deadly slide. Soon he was joined by Hei. The pair watched helplessly as Snow helped Ame up on the other side of the fall.

"Where's Uwe?" Kakashi questioned as he searched the wreckage for any sign of the Rabbit Anbu.

"He was right behind me..." Hei stood up fully, the Earth nin was gone. Once the rocks, settled the shinobi met in the center.

"Find Uwe. He's got to be her-"

"H-h-help!" A voice cried out in desperation. The Squad bolted down the rock slide, finding the poor Rabbit with his leg trapped.

"Oh fuck." Snow leapt down beside him. "You three try to lift it up, and I'll drag him out." Kakashi filed in suit straining to give leeway against the weight of all the other rocks piled up. After a couple minutes the straining ninja were able to lift it a few inches, allowing Snow to drag his leg out. The Rabbit anbu cried out in pain.

"It's broken." Bits of shattered bone were protruding from the man's flesh, blood running fresh.

"He can't go on like this." Hei took another watchful glance around the mountain. "Anyone know-"

"I do." Snow removed the man's shoe, pulling his pant leg up and ignoring the whimpers coming from the subordinate. "I promised the Kage I wouldn't leave anyone behind." Giving a couple seals, Snow held their hands on the hideous wound. Kakashi watched the chakra force the bone back in place as Uwe continued to cry out in agony. The flesh began to knead itself back together. "You won't be able to walk properly by yourself." The Captain pulled him to his feet ignoring the yelp of the sensitive flesh touching the ground. Wrapping an arm under his, they began to trudge along. "Kakashi, Ame take point. Hei you guard the rear."

"Th-thank you, Captain."

"Thank me when we're back home."

Once they reached the summit, Snow allowed Uwe to slip off and stand on his own.

"Lord Hashiyara's estate is there." The Captain indicated with an index finger. "We'll reach the bottom by midnight, from there we'll head for the estate and complete the mission before sunrise."

"What about that Rock shinobi there's no way he'll forget about us and probably will bring reinforcements."

"Then be expecting trouble. We can't get caught like that again." Snow responded before grabbing Uwe again and beginning their descent.

"Captain, Uwe is in no condition to go to the Estate." Kakashi spoke up. "He'll be in danger and we'll have trouble protecting him."

"Relax, Uwe will be fine by the time we reach the estate. So I suggest you focus on watching out for enemies." Not reassured, Kakashi held back a retort and retook his position in front of the group.

* * *

Night had fallen, hiding the squad's approach to the walls surrounding the estate. A couple guards walked along the outer walls, their bodies visible in the light of the lanterns hanging above. Each guard positioned 25 yards from another, making entry difficult.

"How do we get in? This place is crawling with guards." Hei leapt to the ground from the tree tops.

"Leave that to me." Snow placed a hand in Uwe's leg fueling more chakra into the sensitive skin. "You can put pressure on it now but be careful." The Anbu nodded and tested it cautiously as he stood up by himself. "I'll be making a distraction to the north." A crude drawing of the building was in the ground. "The guards will be distracted, when you see an opening center and head for the upper tower. At this hour, Hashiyara will be asleep. He'll no doubt awaken at my signal and attempt to go to the lower levels where an escape tunnel is located." There was a pause. "You **cannot** allow him to reach this tunnel. The building has three floors. Hei you're the fastest, make it to the top and try to stop him. If you can't, Kakashi will meet him on the second floor and, Uwe and Ame will blockade the staircase at the bottom floor. From there try and rejoin others for assistance, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

The four of them nodded and watched as Snow took off to the northern point.

"Do you think this will work?" Uwe asked.

"Of course it will, don't be doubting me. I'll have him before he even reaches you guys." Hei chimed in.

"Don't get so full of yourself. We need to be careful not to get caught by his guards."

"Yeah... once the mission's complete, I'll alter the memories of the remaining forces. Don't want them pointing fingers at us." Uwe took a deep breath. The seconds seemed to drag on between them as they awaited the signal.

"The guards haven't moved, and I can't find Snow anywhere." Ame's voice was beginning to have doubt. "No wait-" An explosion thundered north, smoke and flames erupting above the canopy as trees came crashing to the ground from the force. Fire began licking at the dry leaves and spread quickly. The guards bolted off towards the explosion in a series of distorted shouts. "Let's go!"

Hei took off like the bullet, ascending the wall and disappearing from sight. Kakashi followed in tow ahead of the slower Uwe and Ame. Once he scaled the wall he jumped up on the roof, and ran towards on the windows of the second floor. Kakashi busted through the window, glass scattering onto the floor. The sound of a scuffle could be heard above; the silver haired Anbu raced down the hallway, catching sight of a middle aged man racing down the staircase. Pulling out a kunai, he threw it at him causing the man to fall down in surprise. The overweight Lord let out a yelp and scrambled backwards, still in his bed attire. Kakashi reached for the sword strapped to his back and pulled it off. A sharp blow to his side caught him off guard, slamming him into the wall. Dropping down to his feet, he avoided another blow from a familiar Rock Nin. The dark skinned ninja pivoted, dropping his foot down to hit Kakashi in the back. He avoided the blow, rolling across the floor and launching himself forward, swinging his blade at his foe. The loud sound of metal hitting metal filled his ears.

"Orisato, Kill him!" He barely recognized the voice of Lord Hashiyara in the background. Swinging the blade, he pierced Orisato causing the man to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?!" Kakashi turned at the sound of the wooden boards creaking. Jumping back he was grazed across the chest with a kunai. Wincing the Anbu barely had time to avoid the next attack. Making a quick seal, the blow hit him, causing the clone to disappear. The rock nin growled in frustration when Kakashi didn't reappear anywhere near him.

* * *

Snow climbed the wall, gazing back over as the last of guards ran off to put out the fire and chase down another shadow clone. The ninja could hear the sound of fighting coming from the estate, and slid in the first floor to see Ame and Uwe engaged with several ninja. Ame's hands were blurred at the speed he was hitting the ninja with. His feet dancing across the floor as he pressed various pressure points effectively shutting down their ability to use chakra. Uwe had two ninjas standing still locked in one of genjutsus.  
Creating the seal of the tiger, fire sparked in Snow's hands. The boards beneath their feet cracked with the energy humming from Snow's body. Charging two guards that were trying to strike Uwe down, she set them both ablaze.

"Has Hashiyara come down yet?" Snow called.

"Finish these guys and meet us back at the Summit." With that Snow vaulted over the blockade at the stairs and charged up just in time to see the Lord's head rolling on the floor. The sound of chirping birds began to fade as the Chidori was ended. Her eyes widened as Orisato rushed behind Kakashi, knife posed to stab him. Snow bolted forward, pushing the silver haired ninja out of the way as the blade pierced her side.

In a smooth motion Snow swung her arm, fire snaking up her fingertips in the form of talons. The flaming claws sliced through the man's arms. Orisato shrieked in pain and shock, stumbling backwards as blood spurted from his limbs. Kakashi swung his blade, decapitating the man before he had time to recover.

The Anbu fell to the floor, putting her hands around the dagger still lodged deep in her side. "Snow, hold still." Kakashi grabbed the blade and pulled it out as she put pressure on the wound. "We need to get out of here."

"Grab the head... I'll be fine." She struggled to her feet holding the wound. Kakashi bagged the head, and wrapped an arm under the Captain as they bolted for the shattered window. Keeping her right hand on her side as they ran across the roof, she cast a glance at the scene below. The flames were spreading from the forest towards the estate, causing the guards to scramble around in the chaos.

"This way." She mumbled using the momentum and height from the roof to leap over the wall. She rolled up onto her feet, letting the shock of hitting the ground spread throughout her body. Kakashi grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"What about the others?"

"Ame and Uwe shouldn't be far behind us and Hei should have already gotten out." Snow looked around anxiously, "We can't stay here." Reluctantly, he let go and followed after her back towards the summit of the mountain.

* * *

"I'm fine, Now you three take first watch." After a slight hesitation the three left to go on guard duty. Kakashi sat with his back against one of the boulders watching as Snow pulled off the mask. His eyes widened in surprise to see a delicate face, who's pale skin was marred with purple and yellow bruises. Amethyst eyes glanced over at Kakashi before pulling the cloth that was around her head away too. Pale pink hair was tied up in a pony tail that fell down to her shoulder blades. Braids were weaved around to keep it out of her face.  
"I didn't think you were a woman." Kakashi commented.

A glare was shot at him. "Watch it dog." Carefully stripping the gray armor, she sighed in relief and examining the stab wound. "Don't go spreading this around either." Forming a few seals she placed a hand over her wound.  
"I don't think people would care if you're a woman."  
"It's a political problem," She grumbled removing her hand from her side to reveal healed flesh.  
"I don't think I follow." Kakashi said, tilting his head.  
"You don't need to." She folded her arms, leaning back against the stone.  
"Fair enough. What happened to your face?" He sensed a bit of aggression from the female as she held back from snapping at him.  
"Mind your own business." She rolled away, slipping her mask back on. Kakashi's eyes lingered for a few moments before carefully removing the gray vest. His black shirt held a small rip where the kunai had grazed him. Hearing rustling, he looked back up to see Snow turned back to look at him. "You didn't say you were injured."

"It's just a scratch." He shrugged.

"A scratch that can be deadly if it gets infected." Crawling over, she summoned chakra to her fingertips, making a seal with her left hand. Her index and middle finger traced the incision closing it up. "There now stop being stupid." Snow leaned back on her hands.

"Anyone ever tell you you're rude?"

"They don't pay me to be nice. Just to keep you all alive and get the job done."

"Thanks..." When Snow didn't respond Kakashi continued. "For saving me back there."

"Oh. Right. don't mention. Now get some sleep. I'm not carrying your ass back because you're too tired." Snow laid back down. Kakashi leaned back looking up at the sky for a few minutes. Red and orange were beginning to paint the horizon.

* * *

"Aaaah it's good to be back." Hei stretched as the squad walked into Konoha. The sky was still dark and dotted with stars.

"Go get some rest. You guys did.. a good job." Snow admitted reluctantly.

"Oh a compliment. I'm surprised Captain." Ame joked.

"Go home." Kakashi watched as Snow took off towards the Hokage's office. No doubt to inform them of their success. Still holding the bag, the silver haired Anbu followed after her. Upon arrival Snow attempted to take the bag from him. Instinctively he pulled it away from her grasp. "Hand it over." her voice swelled with authority.

"Sorry, habit." He handed the Lord's head over to Snow. As he hand took it, he didn't let go immediately. "You didn't tell us the truth about the Lord, did you?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"You're observant." She yanked it out of his hand. "You don't need to know the truth though." With that she opened up the door to the Hokage's office. Kakashi noticed Danzo standing inside waiting just before the door closed. Scratching the back of his head, he sighed and began walking out back home. The hours spent traveling and awake finally catching up to him.


	2. House built on Ashes

"Dynamic entry!" Kakashi leaned back as Guy's foot zipped past him.

"On guard as ever! Just like the genius Kakashi should be." The mono-brow spun around from his landing, looking at the silver haired shinobi with a grin. The latter didn't make any effort to show that Guy was even there, instead staring off at the crowd of people passing through the street. Guy's happy expression dropped, an exaggerated frown taking its place. "You just always have to be so cool." He huffed before leaning on the metal railing next to Kakashi. The teen was in his trademark green spandex jumpsuit and Kakashi was wearing a simple long sleeved black shirt. The collar of which stretched up covering his face, the leaf headband slumped over his left eye.

"..." Guy kept looking over at his ever silent companion. "Alright Kakashi, you win this round, but I challenge you to see who can eat the most Ichiraku ramen!" After a long pause Kakashi looked at him blankly. "Well come on, time's a wasting and I'll going to stomp you into the ground this time!" Guy vaulted over the railing with renewed vigor. Left with no other choice Kakashi jumped down joining Guy as they walked towards the ramen stand. Weaving through the crowd Kakashi hesitated catching sight of a bob of silver pink hair. Guy turned to see what had caught Kakashi's eye.

"Ha, Kakashi I didn't know you were interested in men." Guy joked. The teen gave Guy a 'Are you serious?' look before turning to see the pink haired man gone. "Come on let's get going, or are you forfeiting?" A hopeful glint was caught in Guy's eye.

"No, I just thought I knew him." Kakashi shook his head and continued on. He already committed to this challenge enough to get this far he wasn't going to just back down now. The two shinobi reached the ramen stand and take a seat. A man took their orders and began putting together the meal.

"Oh loser has to pay for the meals too!" Guy chimed in with a grin. Seeing Kakashi's less than enthusiastic expression he tilted his head. "You still thinking about that Aomori guy?"

"Hm? You know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah real stuck up, won't give me or anyone the time of day. Thinks he's too cool for Konoha's most manly of men!"

"What's his name?"

"Ah... Kaito? Yeah Kaito! That was his name. He's a real piece of work, doesn't work well with anyone. Not like you and me Kakashi."

"Yes we're quite the team..." He spoke sarcastically.

"We are! I tell you, it's just like when we worked together before, nothing can beat us! Konoha's Genius Kakashi and the most manly of beasts: me." The orders for the two of them began to arrive and within no time the two began gorging on the ramen. Guy's face turned red from the heat, his tongue burning. Still the two managed to finish bowl one at the same time quickly moving onto the second. Then came the third and forth... and on went the never ending service. A few villagers gathered to watch the spectacle as the teens stuffed themselves with ramen. Upon the tenth bowl, Guy slumped back in the chair watching as Kakashi finished.

"Just you wait, I'll get you next time. I just need to increase my training regimen!" When the bill came, Kakashi had already stood up leaving Guy to pay. "Hey Kakashi wait up!" The full shinobi jogged after him. "So ah why the sudden interest in Kaito, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He just looked familiar."

"Oh well he does have a twin sister named Yukiko."

"Yukiko..." _Snow._ Kakashi nodded. "That has to be it."

"I don't know how though. She hasn't been seen outside the Aomori's mansion for a few years." Guy got a darkened glint in his eyes. "There's something up with those people. I mean ever since..." He began to whisper. "Ever since the attack of the kyuubi, they haven't really come out much." Kakashi shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well I don't mean to be gossip anyways. I should get going, got a 1000 push-ups to do to keep in shape." Guy gave a thumbs up and a sparkled grin before running off.

* * *

Kakashi found himself walking towards the memorial stone lost in thought. The pathway was empty, no one was on their way to pay their respects this early in the afternoon. He almost didn't notice the woman kneeling in front of the stone when he arrived. His right eye widened in surprise to see a long pale pink pony tail with those familiar weaving of braids. Keeping quiet he observed her placing a white chrysanthemum on the stone.

Snow stood up brushing off the dirt from her legs. She was wearing lavender shorts and a white, long sleeved, wide colored shirt.

"Yukiko."

She jumped, drawing out a hidden blade. Upon seeing Kakashi she withdrew the weapon.

"How did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess." He scratched the back of his head. "You're mourning Hikari Aomori." She frowned at him. "It's the only name on the stone that shares your name." He explained. As the sunlight caught the side of her face he could see the fresher bruises from their mission had begun to fade yellow.

"And you're here to mourn over Rin and Obito." He frowned beneath his mask. "I know you come here in the mornings. Hence my time here now."

"You observe so you can be alone."

"Alone with the dead." She paused. "I should be going."

"Not supposed to be out long?" Kakashi wondered if what Guy had said was true.

"I have duties to attend to at home. I can't shirk them for pointless activities like this." She huffed making a motion with her hand to insinuate talking to him wasn't worth her time.

"I'm not stopping you." With that the girl made a seal disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi sighed taking a few steps closer to the stone. He looked at the flower before returning his gaze to find Obito and Rin's names.

* * *

Yukiko was walking along a small cobblestone path in the forest. She was some distance from the main hub of the village. Sunlight filtered through the canopy creating intricate patterns on the walkway. "Sister." She looked over to see her twin joining the path. "How was your visit?"

"Fine."

Kaito looked closely at her expression. "Don't lie, you're back earlier than usual."

"Someone else showed up, so I left."

"Was it a silver haired shinobi?" Yukiko's face gave her away. Her eyes giving away a small micro expression of surprise. "So it was. Do tell me why he is interested in us... or you specifically."

"I have no idea."

"More importantly how does he know what you even look like?"

"..." The stone walls of the manor came into view. Yukiko stopped before the gated entrance to their home. "I made a mistake. I removed my mask at camp during a mission. He saw. As to why he's still interested, it's probably due to my refusal to inform him on the delicate information of the mission at hand."

"Sister... I want to help you get out on your own but if you keep making childish mistakes like this, I can't help you." Kaito ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, Do not tell Father of this." Kaito made a "calm down" motion.

"I won't." Playfully he flicked a strand of his twin's hair. "Now let's not leave him waiting." Pushing the gate open the pair walked into the gates of their home.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi didn't glance up; he was sorting through a pile of documents on his desk.

"You're late." Sarutobi spoke as he signed one of the documents.

"Oh, I ah had to help an old lady with her groceries." He spoke cheerfully.

"You're just like him." Sarutobi commented finally he sat down the papers and looked up at Kakashi. A faint smile on the old man's face. "I have some important information to be discussed with you." The carelessness on Kakashi faded away as he nodded. "I have reason to believe that there is a spy in the village."

"What evidence do you have?"

"Danzo's word. Something I'm not sure if I can fully believe without collaborating evidence."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"He has accused the entirety of the Aomori clan as spies. Citing on your mission the Captain gave away village information."

"I have no knowledge of that but we were separated for a time during the mission."

"Do explain."

"During the mission our Captain left us to cause a distraction, so we could enter the estate with less resistance." Kakashi wracked his brain trying to remember if anything seemed off about her. There wasn't key behavior that stuck out in his mind. Aside from her secrecy he didn't think anything that seemed off from her. Sarutobi clasped his hands, resting his chin on them in thought.

"These are heavy accusations. I can't have this discussion with them yet without evidence else I fear our ties with the clan will become strained, especially if they are innocent. The Aomori clan is proud; they've been with this village since its founding." The Hokage looked as though he wanted to continue, but just then the door abruptly opened. The two looked to see Danzo stepping into the room.

"They're arrogant. Believe they can disgrace this village and no one would know the different." Sarutobi closed his eyes and sighed. "Why you insist on waiting instead of acting I'll never understand."

"It's important we stamp them out now!"

"Danzo we cannot move on your word alone. Unless there is efficient evidence we cannot throw these serious accusations at them."

"I suppose that is where I come in." Kakashi interjected.

"Yes. I want you and a few others of your choosing to investigate them, but make it natural, I don't want them to be suspicious. If needed I can provide some assistance to help force interaction." Sarutobi Kakashi nodded, ignoring the grumble from Danzo. The Hokage pulled out a thick file from his desk and sat it on the table. He opened the file revealing several photos. "This is Soma, he is the head of the clan. He is proud, strict, and not one to trust others outside those walls." Kakashi examined the photo of a middle aged man. He had the same long silver pink hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. Two long strands fell in his face and gray eyes seemed to be piercing right through the photograph. Next the Kage pointed to two photos side by side, Yukiko and Kaito. "These are his eldest children, Their both twins, and go by the codename Snow. One of them was your Captain, the one Danzo initially accused of treason. I'm led to believe it was Kaito, since Soma had informed me that Yukiko does not go on mission anymore."

"Yes so we expect you to become good friends with him, make him trust you." Danzo stepped towards the window in the office. "I want you to uncover this treason so we can expose them for the rats they are."

"May I ask why the daughter hasn't been out?" Kakashi asked careful not to give away what he knew.

"Soma likes to keep a leash on his children. They aren't as refined as him, and could give away incriminating information."

"Danzo..." Sarutobi warned. "Soma explained she's taken on the role of caring for her younger siblings. She dropped her promising career as a ninja of this village to help keep the clan running smoothly." Kakashi closed his eyes remembering the scene at the memorial stone.

"You mean she is being used as a political pawn. Soma is planning to marry her off to one of the other clans in Konoha. It gives them allies and strength in numbers." Danzo said, turning back to face them.

"Or it could simply be to tie clans together." Sarutobi was unimpressed with Danzo. "Just get to the bottom of this as fast as you can." Kakashi nodded and stepped back.

"I'll get to work."

* * *

It had been a week since the meeting with Sarutobi and Danzo. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair as he slid out of bed. He had been wracking his brain, wondering how exactly to make his move. The seventeen year old grabbed a shirt from the clean pile and slid it over his head. He moved out of his bedroom and grabbed an apple; once finished, he tossed the core in the trash and stepped outside. Later that day, he took the path towards the memorial stone. Kakashi had taken the time to find out when Yukiko was visiting the shrine every day, and this time he would have to make his move or risk disappointing the Hokage.

Approaching the stone he spotted her sitting on her knees in front of it. Yukiko heard his approach and looked over at him. A frown crossed her lips before she turned her attention back to the stone.

"I was wondering when you'd actually show yourself."

"So you knew I was watching." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"You're not as stealthy as you think are." She hesitated. "Now what do you want? I don't believe you've been watching my schedule just to say hi."

"Maybe I have social anxiety, you never know."

"Not funny." She quipped.

"Ah well, I suppose you seemed like you needed a friend." Kakashi spoke awkwardly. Yukiko looked at him with suspicion.

"I don't need a friend. Not one like you."

"Like me? Explain." Yukiko gritted her teeth and continued to stare at the memorial stone.

Kakashi watched with some amusement. "I don't know what idea of people you have built up in that head of yours, but from what I heard you don't get out enough to know anyone."

"Yet you think you know me?" Finally she let her violet eyes look up at the silver haired ninja.

"I only know what I hear, so why don't you tell me instead of others."

"Only if you answer me on why you're so interested."

Kakashi searched for a good answer to this question. Honestly he wouldn't have cared about this if it wasn't for the Hokage.

"Well you trusted me enough with your secret so maybe I should get to know you. I don't keep secrets with a stranger."

She closed her eyes. "I see... so blackmail."

Kakashi put his hands up defensively. "Not necessarily, but I think it's a fair exchange."

She sighed in defeat and stood up. "If it's what I must do for your silence then fine." Yukiko started walking once she had stepped a few feet from him she turned mid-step. "Well are you coming?" He blinked in surprise and then started after her. The pair walked through the trees down a path Kakashi was unfamiliar with.

"Ah where are we-"

"A place where wandering eyes and ears won't be a problem." _Sarutobi wasn't kidding when he said they didn't trust others._ Kakashi followed along only stopping when she did in a small clearing with a couple of rocks. "There, now what do you want to know?" Kakashi took a seat on one of the rocks. He had no idea how to begin with her being so blunt. It wasn't making his job any easier.

"Alright-"

"No asking about the mission. I can't disclose that stuff to you." She huffed.

"Relax, how about why your gender is so important to keep secret?" Kakashi propped his foot up on the rock and rested his elbow on his knee.

"Well..." She looked at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the truth. "I pose as my brother on missions."

"Why?" Kakashi watched as she seemed to get more irritated by his questioning already.

"I'm not supposed to be a ninja anymore."

"Does this have to do with why you're never seen around?" She nodded, crossing her arms in front of her. _Sarutobi how do you expect me to get anything out of these__ people i__f they're all like her?_ He ran a hand through his hair. "So why can't you be a ninja?"

"Father is worried I'll end up like my mother." She spoke very matter of factly. "As the only woman in my clan, it is my duty to take up the responsibilities my mother left when she died. I care for and teach my brothers, I attend meetings and must be kept _safe_ for tying the Aomori clan with another clan."

"All about your family, huh-"

"Family is important." She replied, puffing up a bit. "It's all that matters, Duty to your clan and Duty to this village…Look I don't really see how this is supposed to serve the purpose of becoming friends. It's more irritating then anything."

"Well, people who want to become friends get to know each other."

"Seems more like you drilling me about my life." She snapped.

"Alright, ask me anything you want to know." He relented knowing very well this wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Yukiko put a finger to her lips in thought.

"How is your family?" She finally asked. Kakashi remained silent staring at the ground. The answer came across loud and clear. "Oh.." She sighed. "Well then why don't you tell me about your hobbies? Isn't that what 'friends' talk about?" Thankful for the change of topic, Kakashi then had to think.

"Ah well, I have many hobbies..." He blinked a few times. "I like to take walks, read books, and eat." Yukiko nodded her head to show she was actually listening. "What about you? Any hobbies?"

"I don't really have any. Do workouts count?" She paused. "Well I guess I like to cook." Some progress was being made. Glancing up at the sky Yukiko jumped up. "Oh I have to go." The teen began to sprint off into the woods. Kakashi remained on the rock watching her run off.

"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere." He sighed and stood up shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"You're late." Soma called as Yukiko entered their home. The older man was sitting on a cushion drinking tea with his three sons. Kaito sat across from his father, sipping tea and not looking at his twin. Two smaller boys around the ages of four and three were sitting next to Soma. Yukiko bowed closing her eyes.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." She straightened herself and joined her family sitting next to her twin.

"I expect you to not be late again. You should know better by now. If Kaito wasn't here your brothers would've gone hungry." Soma's stern gaze didn't leave his daughter.

"Yes, father. It won't happen again."

"I know you want to go out, remember your duty to this family comes first." Soma stood up. "I'll be leaving tomorrow on a mission assigned by the Hokage. I won't return for at least a week. Kaito I expect you and Yukiko to be able to manage the house while I'm gone."

"Yes father." Kaito and Yukiko chimed in unison.

"Good. I'll be meditating, so don't let Sota and Yuto disturb me." With that their father left them, walking down the hall of the manor.

"Sissy! Where were you?" The youngest Yuto whined as soon as Soma was out of earshot.

"Visiting mother. I needed time alone." Yuki smiled and reached over ruffling the boy's hair.

"I've never known you to lose track of time." Kaito commented. Yuki shot her brother a glare, knowing full well he didn't believe her lie. "You're lucky I was able to convince father you left later than you did."

"Thank you." She began collecting the now empty tea cups. "I appreciate that."

"Really, because you haven't been yourself. Not since I let you take that mission. You've been slipping up, and I've been doing my best to cover your tracks. Honestly sister I don't know if father will keep buying this." Kaito's voice lowered to a whisper; the younger boys watching them with interest.

"Well I guess we're lucky that he'll be gone tomorrow." She stepped into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink and beginning to run the water to wash them. Kaito followed after her with their younger siblings in tow. Sparks were beginning to fly from his hands. "Watch it or you'll catch the house on fire. I'm sure father would appreciate that." Kaito took a deep breath picking up Yuto in his arms.

"How about I read you and Sota a story?" His tone changing to a more happy tone, but Yuki was very well aware that it was false.

"Yeah! Can you read us the one about the great Phoenix?" Sota bounced up and down below. Yuto began to chant the same in unison.

"Don't you two ever grow tired of that tale?"

"It's not a tale, it's true." Yuki finished washing the cups and let the heat dry off her hands. "Come you three, I'll tell it." She placed a hand on Sota's back to herd him out of the kitchen and into a room filled with bookshelves, cushions, and chairs. Kaito followed sitting on a cushion with little Yuto in his lap. Yuki took her seat in the chair.

"Okay, Long ago before this village was even built there was a large demon that ruled the land. People ran in terror of the destructive beast, who's tails were said to destroy mountains and create canyons. Tired of the demon's reign over the people of the land, great ninjas rose to fight him. They challenged the demon's pride, and by fooling him were able to separate him into ten smaller demons. It was then the people began to see the use of demons against their enemies. The beasts were more manageable and thus began a race to capture and imprison them. However, one demon was able to allude them..."

"The phoenix!" Sota shouted. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"That's right. The ten tailed phoenix was smart and strong, it took to the skies to avoid capture only coming down to feed on chakra and rest. As his brothers began to be captured and imprisoned in jinchuriki. The mighty phoenix gave up his pacifism to save his brothers, and began burning the lands where the jinchuriki were held. He managed to free his brothers from their prison, but at a terrible price. In order for them to be reborn a piece of himself was lost. A feather of chakra fell each time, until he could no longer fly. The legendary ninja Okoto Aomori tracked down the phoenix, who could not flee. The phoenix, knowing he would no longer be able to save the other biju from recapture, offered a deal to Okoto. In exchange for biju to be left alone, he would give Okoto and his descendants great power."

"Buuuut" Yuto bounced in Kaito's lap.

"But, Okoto deceived him. Despite his prowess in the land he would not stop the other shinobi from using the biju as they please. He took the gift of fire and life from the phoenix biju. From then on the Aomori became renowned for their gift of fire and their prowess with healing jutsus. We were called..."

"The House built on Ashes." Kaito finished.


	3. The Set Up

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys. I was on an island last week celebrating the 4th of july. I'll try to get two more chapters up within a week to get back to my once a week submission. On another note if anyone is curious about what Yukiko looks like I have done a sketch of her on deviantart. Just go to .com to see!

* * *

Kakashi was herded into the Hokage's office by Danzo. The teenager shot him a wary glance before relaxing as he approached Sarutobi. The Hokage stood up coming around his desk to meet Kakashi.

"I would like a report on how things have been progressing." He demanded, casting Danzo a look.

"I've been warming up to them, trying to gain their trust." Kakashi answered.

"You're taking too long. At your pace they could disclose all our secrets." Danzo interjected.

"They don't trust easy. I can't just waltz in and demand answers; this takes time since you don't want to confront them." Silence fell upon them as Danzo held back a growl. Kakashi held the older man's gaze, before they were interrupted by a cough.

"Settle down you two. Kakashi, I will give you a month starting today. I also sent Soma off on a week-long mission to help you get around his stricter rule. I can trust you to handle this?" Kakashi nodded and Danzo was quick to show him out before shutting the door behind him. The shinobi could make out the muffled voice of the man arguing with the Hokage. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. _One month to get them to trust me. It's not enough time. _Kakashi walked out of the building just as the sun was peaking over the rooftops.

* * *

Over the next two days Kakashi continued to meet Yukiko for a few hours before she would leave giving the excuse of needing to get back to help her father. _I know she's lying, but I can't just simply call her out on it._ The teen continued to walk to their meeting point. Standing by the stone he spotted the pink haired girl and waved at her. She waved back with mock enthusiasm and started walking towards him to meet him half-way. "Another game of let's be friends. Are you ever going to get tired of this?"

"Maybe I really want to be friends with you." Kakashi retorted.

"Maybe you're just a stupid dog." Yukiko folded her arms across her chest. "What shall we discuss today?"

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk in town." He watched as the young girl looked surprised by the suggestion. "You don't get out much, it'd be better than... here." Kakashi gestured with his hand to the memorial.

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I have things to do at home."

"Then we won't be gone long. Just the same amount of time we spend here just in the village." Yukiko sighed, she wasn't prepared to come up with any good excuses as to why she couldn't go. Taking a step towards the center of town she looked up at him.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Don't look so upset." Kakashi said, following after her. Yukiko rolled her eyes and smiled wide. "Now you just look fake."

"You wanted me to come out here, you can't be so picky."

As they walked down the streets, Yukiko began walking slower and slower till their pace dropped to nearly a stand still. Kakashi looked over at her with a blank face.

"It's... nerve wracking to be here." She mumbled.

"You need to get out more." Kakashi grabbed her arm and lead her through the crowd. The weaved past shopping villagers, various smells of the restaurants filling the air. Yukiko pulled her arm out of his grasp but followed along beside him, her eyes at the ground following his feet. Kakashi spotted a silhouette on one of the rooftops as they walked but before he could identify them, they were gone. The shinobi frowned beneath his mask but continued leading Yukiko down a quieter street. "Better?"

"Yes... Thanks." She sighed lifting her head back up to her usual position. "Where are we going exactly?" Kakashi shrugged. "You don't know..." Brushing her hair out of her face she looked around them. "How about we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi began leading the way. "Got any place in mind?"

"Uh..." She looked around at the various names of restaurants. "here!" Kakashi followed Yukiko's pointing finger to the Dango shop. Not exactly his top choice but the shinobi followed her inside, sitting down at one of the tables. "Have you eaten here before?"

"A few times... but I haven't been here for a while." Kakashi rested his arms on the table. The pair placed their orders and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So..." Yukiko tapped her fingers against the table. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something when he heard a familiar voice cut him off. Instinctively he ducked as a kick swung past where his head had been. Yukiko jumped up from her seat prepared to fight, but Kakashi popped back up with his hands raised. "Don't worry. He's not dangerous."

"Haha, Nice move Kakashi." Guy laughed, his expression changing when he glanced at Yukiko. His eyes widened in shock. "Kakashi, explain this?" He shouted. Yukiko looked around awkwardly as customers stared at them.

"Just grabbing a bite to eat." Kakashi sat back down. Guy looked between them with exaggerated gestures. Yukiko remained standing looking at him with an unamused expression. "We're friends." Kakashi looked over at her. "This is Might Guy, Guy this is Aomori Yukiko." Guy made a pose with a large toothy smile and a thumbs up.

"Yes, I am Konoha's green-"

"Right, right." Yukiko cut him off as she sat back down. Guy's posture deflated and he sunk to the floor. "Is he..."

"He's fine, just ignore him." Slowly the customers began to resume talking at their tables, looking over at them on occasion. Guy picked himself off the floor and sat down next to Kakashi.

"So you don't see an Aomori out often." Guy tried to break the silence.

"Yes, my family is very busy. We also like the silence being out of the village center brings, so we tend to do our business and leave." Yukiko answered.

"Business and leave eh... So what business do you have with Kakashi?" Kakashi looked over at Guy, wondering what he was getting at but looked back at the pale pink haired teen for an answer.

"We're friends. Friends eat out together do they not?" Guy seemed satisfied with the answer and leaned back.

"Well any friend of Kakashi is a friend of mine." The food arrived and the pair began eating, while Guy looked on with jealousy. His own stomach growling. The eccentric teen placed an order himself and began talking again. Kakashi watched as Yukiko began to retreat into her shell, taking tentative bites out of her dumplings. In the brighter light of the restaurant, he noticed a slight discoloration on Yuki's skin in between her collar bones. He looked up to catch violet eyes looking right at him and a slender hand adjusted the konoha headband around her neck to hide the mark. A nudge from Guy snapped the shinobi out of it, looking over as his self-proclaimed rival seemed to be waiting for an answer to something.

"Sorry, what?"

"Gah, Kakashi why do you have to be like that?" The bowl cut teen frowned. "I was telling Yukiko about our rivalry and how I'm going to beat you." A fire was in his eyes.

"I don't think beating him any other way than combat counts." Yuki finally chimed in. She stood up after finishing her meal. "Well I should be going." Kakashi stood up as well paying for the meal and abruptly leaving Guy there.

"I'll walk you back." He followed her out of the Dango shop ignoring Guy's shouting about leaving him there alone. Yukiko sighed as they walked back towards the wooded path to her home. "What is it?"

"Alright, we're friends I get it; you don't have to keep dragging me all over town." Kakashi was about to answer when he noticed the same shadow disappearing from the rooftops above them. Yukiko put on a fake smile acting like she was telling Kakashi an elaborate story. "We're being followed."

Kakashi casually scanned the area. "Yes. They've been on us since we left to go eat."

"I don't sense them anymore. They must have fallen back, I would assume to avoid being identified." The pair approached the cobblestone path up to the Aomori estate. "Any reason why someone would be following us?"

"No." He lied.

"I'm going to find out. Meet me tomorrow and we'll try and lure whoever it is out." Yukiko gave one last look around before walking up the path. Kakashi watched her disappear before turning around, only to be knocked back by a swift punch hitting him in the cheek. He stumbled backward rubbing his cheek as he looked at the pink haired boy standing before him. Kaito shifted his stance a hand tucked before him back while his right hand was held out in front of him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to leave my sister alone." Kaito stated, watching Kakashi through narrowed eyes.

"Here I thought we could all be friends." The silver haired shinobi watched as Kaito stepped closer.

"Are you deaf? Leave her-leave us alone."

"You act like you're hiding something."

"We're not hiding anything. People like you always bring trouble."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "People like me?"

"Just leave us alone or you'll get worse than one punch." Before he could respond, Kaito took off back to the estate. _I can't stop now...It wasn't Kaito on the roof._

* * *

Kakashi continued to meet with Yukiko to try and lure out their follower with little success. The shinobi could only catch glimpses of their spy before he or she would disappear.

"This is hopeless." Yukiko grumbled as they walked along the river back to the estate. "Whoever it is knows better than to get close. They'll probably stop if we stop coming out together."

"Or they'll target one of us." Kakashi looked over at the shorter girl.

"The question is which one of us is the target and why?" She stopped walking and looked up at him "I don't think we'll know until we catch him... This is all we're going to be able to do today. He hasn't even shown up."

"You heading home now?"

"Yes... I think it's best you don't follow."

"Kaito." Kakashi answered the unspoken question himself. She nodded and began walking back home, but the teen wasn't deterred. "I'm not worried about him."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You should be. I'm not saying that because he's my brother. He's much better than me in a fight and I'd bet on him if the two of you fought."

"Hm. Well you'd be surprised." Kakashi stopped at the beginning of the path like usual.

"Surprised? I saved your life remember?" She frowned at Kakashi, clearly unimpressed by him. "Tomorrow don't bother coming by, I'm going to test to see if our spy is coming for one of us."

Kakashi watched her leave yet again like usual, and was prepared when he heard the soft thud of someone landing behind him. Without turning around he ducked as the fist flew inches above him. Kakashi twisted, bringing his foot around to kick Kaito in the side. He used the momentum of his kick to right himself, watching as the pink haired boy stumbled before charging again.

"I told you," Kaito threw the punch and Kakashi blocked it. "To leave us alone!" Fire burst around his fist, searing the ninja's hand. Kakashi jumped back pulling off his glove as it burned from the flames. Kaito continued the assault, each kick and punch he threw at Kakashi was bursting with flames. The shinobi weaved and deflected what he could, careful not to get burned by the fire. Kakashi formed a couple seals as he was hit by a punch disappearing and a log falling in his place. Kaito snarled, spinning to look around for any sign of his opponent. "Coward."

* * *

Yukiko stepped up onto the porch when she noticed the door ajar. Hesitating, she quietly slipped inside, looking around for any sign of life in the house. She could hear movement on the floor above and looked by the door to see the shoes of Sota and Yuto still there. Not saying a word she stepped down the entry way to have two pink haired boys run right into her.

"Yuki!" They cried. "There's a scary man in the house." She knelt down hugging them, while keeping her eyes on her surroundings.

"Where is Kaito?"

"He left to go find you a while ago." Sota looked around worried.

"Leave the house, go find Kaito and keep Yuto with you." She nudged the four year old Sota away and watched as he led Yuto out the door. Creeping towards the stairs Yuki began her ascent, careful not to make a sound. Her violet eyes searching for some moving shadows ahead. Once at the top of the stairs she gazed down the hall, seeing a door ajar at the far end. She took a deep breath, her heart racing as she began walking towards the door. Each agonizing step taken with care as to not creak the floorboards. Upon reaching the door she peaked in the crack, seeing a taller man with recognizable black hair digging through cabinets and looking over files. Tentatively, Yukiko tried to open the door an inch at a time, only to have it release a loud creak. The man jumped and whirled around to see her standing by the door.

Yuki had barely enough time to react before the man bolted towards her, an open palm aimed at her chest. She leaned back falling to the floor to avoid the blow. The man quickly brought a foot to her chest stomping on her. She grunted in pain as she took the hit and then rolling back up to her feet she brought her fist up in an uppercut knocking the man away. _I can't use my jutsu without burning the house down._ Yuki deflected a punch, sliding back on the floor. She shifted trying to circle around him only to be pushed back away from the door by his quick movements. The pair danced around each other exchanging blows in the confined space. It wasn't long before she couldn't manipulate her own chakra. The man was placing well-aimed hits to her chakra points.

"Fuck..." She mumbled as he hit her again. Feeling desperate she feinted a blow to his stomach and with her other hand grabbed his mask ripping it off of his head. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of a hyuuga. Realizing his identity was now jeopardized he kneed her in the stomach causing her to buckle. Quickly he slammed his arm into her neck pinning her against the wall. Yuki's eyes widened as her wind pipe was closed off. She brought her hands up to push his arm away, trying to overload her chakra in her hands to heat up. With her points hit she could only manage a meager heat nothing to burn him off of her. Her vision began to fill with black spots as she struggled against the hyuuga.

* * *

Kakashi stayed up in the trees, hiding in the canopy as he watched Kaito search for him. _I don't want to fight him._ Sighing he watched as Kaito began to ascend the trees moving in the opposite direction and climbed back down. The sound of young kids shouting caught his attention and he turned to see two small kids running down the path from the Aomori residence. Sota pulled Yuto along, the three year old being practically dragged behind him.

"Mister, Mister you got to help!" Sota shouted falling to the ground and dragging his younger brother with him too. Kakashi picked the kid up. "You.. got to.. help." He was out of breath with tears in his eyes.

"Yuki and bad man!" Yuto shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked up the path.

"Stay here. Your brother will be back." Without saying another word he dashed back to the house.

Yukiko could feel all the energy leaving her body. She closed her eyes and felt her limbs beginning to drop. She could barely make out a voice in the darkness.

"_Let her go._" The pressure against her neck disappeared and she gasped like a fish being plunged back into water. She coughed bringing her hands up to her neck rubbing it. She looked up to see a blade being held against the Hyuuga's throat. Blinking away the rest of the darkness she was surprised to see Kakashi holding the blade. A quick blow to the back of the head from Kakashi knocked the ninja out. Yuki leaned back against the wall still trying to recover.

"What.. Are you.. doing here?" She mustered between coughs.

"Two birds told me to help." Kakashi knelt down examining the man for anything on him.

"Yuto and Sota are they-"

"They're fine."

Relief washed over Yuki's face. "Thanks..." She leaned over to watch as Kakashi searched the man. There was a crinkling of papers in one of the man's pockets. Kakashi pulled it out unfolding the paper scanning it.

"What... is it." Yukiko crawled over to look at the text. Kakashi pulled it away. "Hey!"

"I need to ask you this now." He looked directly into her eyes. "Did you know about this document?" He held it out in front of her but kept a firm grip on the paper. Yuki examined the sheet closely. The paper detailed explicit information of guard routes, ninja information, and locations of documents, furthermore it spoke of her family seeking sanctions with the Land of Wind.

"No... I've never seen this before. That isn't my father's handwriting." She looked at him. "What are you getting at? You don't actually believe this?"

"I don't know, so I'm asking you. This man had this on him and it's incriminating in itself." Yukiko growled pulling herself to her feet in a rage.

"How dare you question my family." She stormed out of the room and reappeared minutes later with a rope and dragged him down to tie him to one of the columns in the house. Kakashi watched, still guarding the paper he had found. "Watch him." Yuki stepped back in the office where the fight had taken place, moving through the open cabinet she pulled out a file and walked back to the ninja. "This is my father's handwriting. This is the clan's official seal." She pointed at the sharp lines in the signature and then to the more oval lines in the other document along with the symbol of a red inked egg with a fiery bird inside. "That document is a false. It doesn't even have the right ink of the stamp."

"All your letters, treaties, and files contain that seal?"

"Yes. Any official letters have it so you know it's genuine. We don't give out where we get the ink either, so no one can just rip it off." There was a groan coming from the column. Yukiko knelt down hitting the man hard in the face with a punch. "Wake up." She commanded, as the hyuuga growled, glaring up at her. "I've got a few questions for you." Only silence and an ugly smirk was his response.

"Why were you here?" Again silence. Yukiko punched him again causing his lip to bleed. "Why were you here?" Silence. She hit him again. "Why did you have this document?" The Hyuuga spat blood out at her feet. Bringing her foot up she kicked him in the face hearing the crack of bone as his nose gushed blood. He yelped in pain, his eyes watering from the agony. "Answer me!" Yuki was about to land another blow when Kakashi grabbed her arm holding her back.

"There's no use. He's not going to say anything." The ninja knelt down observing the man's expression as he let the blood drip onto the floor.

"Is it a won't or a can't..." She mused.

"What do you mean?"

"This man is Ame from our mission. I recognized his hair and build, not to mention he's a hyuuga."

"Bingo." Ame muttered between a bloody cough.

"Open your mouth." Yukiko demanded. Ame looked at her not budging. "Open your mouth or I will kill you right here." Kakashi remained silent as he observed the Aomori's brutality. Ame reluctantly opened his mouth as Yuki grabbed his tongue pulling it out and sending a pitiful wave of chakra. "There." A faint seal could be seen on the man's tongue. "Luckily this doesn't need much chakra to see." She let go and shut his mouth almost causing Ame to bite his own tongue.

"He couldn't tell us even if he wanted to." The door opened behind the pair. Turning they spotted Kaito rushing in followed by the two children.

"Yuki!" He stopped halfway to her seeing Ame tied up and Kakashi there. "What happened? Why is he here?!"

"I'll explain on the way to the Hokage. Help me." Kaito shoved Kakashi out of the way and grabbed the Hyuuga by the throat as Yukiko untied him from the column and binded him more securely for transport. "Yuto, Sota stay here and watch the house. We'll be back."

* * *

Dragging Ame into the Hokage's office, Kaito shoved the Hyuuga to the ground. Sarutobi looked startled by the entrance looking at the tied up man lying on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage stood up from his seat walking towards the trio and their captive.

"Why don't you tell me? This man was found at our home trying to plant incriminating evidence in our documents." Yukiko held out the document for the Hokage to see. She planted a foot on Ame's back to keep him on the ground. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he read the paper, he looked down at the captive and frowned.

"I have no knowledge of this, but be assure this will be looked into-"

"Looked into? This man should be executed for trying to frame my family! He attacked my sister in the process and could have killed her." Kaito cut the older man off. His hands clenched in tight fists. "I demand there be some explanation for this."

"Kaito." Yuki warned. "Hokage-sama, This man has a seal placed on him, preventing him from disclosing anything about what he was doing." Sarutobi knelt down to the Hyuuga and checked the seal. His brow furrowed at the sight of it.

"I have never seen anything like it before..." Sarutobi stood back up and looked at the three of them, his eyes lingering on Kakashi longer than the other two. "Kakashi you seem to be the odd one out. Did you witness the events as well."

"Yes I did. What Yukiko said is true, I've examined the seal myself and the documents." Kakashi was careful on his answer. He didn't want to compromise his own situation. Sarutobi sighed and stepped back.

"I'll hold the Hyuuga captive until we can get to the bottom of this. I am aware Soma is also out on a mission and should return tomorrow. We will gather upon his return to discuss this with all of you. Until then I'll have my men look into who could be responsible for this." Kaito didn't look satisfied by the answer. Still he reluctantly backed off, unclenching his hands.

"We'll see you then, Hokage-sama." Yukiko gave a stiff bow and was pulled out of the room by Kaito. Kakashi hesitated giving a look to the Hokage before following after the two.

"I can't believe we're just going to wait for him to sort it out." Kaito growled. "This happened without his knowledge and how can we expect him to find out who ordered this?"

"Kaito. Just go back to the house and cool down. Watch your tongue too, if someone's out to get us we have to watch what we say." With a grumble her twin stormed off without another word. Yukiko sighed and turned to look at Kakashi. "Thank you." The silver haired shinobi looked at her confused. "For coming with us to the Hokage and telling him what you know... and for saving me back there."

"I'm not going to let any of my friends get killed." Kakashi looked at her directly when he said that. The teen held back a shocked reaction and looked away.

"I haven't been much of a friend I guess." She bit her lip before looking back. "You don't think we're guilty of treason do you?" There was a long moment of silence and taking the silence for an answer, Yuki turned to leave.

"No." Kakashi spoke abruptly. "I don't think you or your family is."

* * *

"Soma, I'm sorry to have you return to this mess." Sarutobi spoke softly to the middle aged man.

"So am I. Tell me has the real culprit been found?" Soma replied, cutting straight to business.

"No. We're searching, but this isn't looking good."

"Explain."

The Hokage made a motion for Soma to walk with him. Folding his arms across his chest the man followed the Hokage, walking side by side down the hall.

"The Hyuuga was killed last night. There are witnesses that place your son at the scene. The Hyuuga family is demanding his head to compensate." Soma frowned at the news. His dark eyes looking out the window.

"That Hyuuga tried to kill my daughter and frame my family. Are you even certain it was Kaito?"

"There were people who placed him there."

"So it's circumstantial."

"I would like to ask for your permission to investigate your son to be sure." Soma stopped walking and turned to face the Hokage.

"I know this is you being formal with me to avoid insult. You would investigate regardless of my permission, so please do so. Get this over with so you can find the real culprit and my family can move on." He motioned for them to continue walking. "Tell me about this Hatake Kakashi. I heard he was there to save my daughter and help apprehend the Hyuuga."

"He's a talented young man, son of Hatake Sakumo." Sarutobi explained.

"I would like to hire him." The Hokage looked at the Aomori clan leader puzzled. "He seems acquainted enough with my family, I would like to hire him to help guard my family for the time being. If someone would go so far as to frame us, they most certainly wouldn't abstain from trying to kill my children." Soma's face looked grim. "As you are well aware, Yukiko will be married off to one of the clans in Konoha. It puts her in a precarious position."

"Yes, I understand and I'll let him know." The two continued their stroll to the doors of the building.

"Good day Hokage-sama." Soma bowed curtly and exited through the doors to the village.


End file.
